Apocalypse
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: The real end of the world was knowing your friends had betrayed you in the same way everyone else had. Dark fic.


I AM GONNA BREAK MY WRITERS BLOCK IF IT KILLS ME!!

I own nothing.

* * *

Apocalypse.

That's what it was wasn't it?

That's what Kuwabara was looking at right now.

Another demon, another attempt to slash some dimension open, for some evil purpose...again. Bad guys had started to really, really become cliché. But then when they actually succeeded...that was another thing. Kuwabara was seriously regretting that his powers had ever evolved unto the jigan-to in the first place. A powerful weapon surely...but everyone seemed to try and use it against him.

Everyone but his friends-the good guys of course.

Kuwabara had been training though...under the dutiful eye of Kurama and had learned not only to use his sword to cut through a dimension, but let the sword coil around his hands, so he could grasp the tethers of the torn dimensions, and keep them together by turning his aura into like a human patch. A human patch that stopped the dimension from opening.

This time, a demon had managed to use Kuwabara to open up a hole to hell. _Awesome. _Kuwabara had managed to grab the strings he cut, and kept his eyes closed from the first glimpse in the darkness of the dimension. He was sure that someone like himself...should not have seen the horrors of that place. If normal humans couldn't handle the black chapter tape...Kuwabara knew he was surely going to suffocate from just a glimpse of this dimension...this hell.

He'd held the tethers together...but he could still hear everything. He could still feel desperate hands tugging at him. He blocked it out and waited...waited to be rescued. Was that all he could do? It felt like it. All he could do was harbor the most powerful, dangerous, and promising weapon...and fuck everything up.

Hell.

God this was Hell.

His friends, and Koenma had showed up.

Koenma had told everyone to stay back and let him seal the gate. That touching Kuwabara, and even talking to him...might make Kuwabara release the strings of dimension he clung so desperately to. And then...well...the apocalypse would happen. Koenma had briefly placed a hand on Kuwabara's face, checking to see if his eyes were closed. Kuwabara heard Koenma whisper a brief, "Thank God..." and then he set to work.

Sealing the hole in the dimension was hard, so Kuwabara just listened.

"Pitiful...the human gets snatched up so he can cause harm again..." Hiei muttered, adding to Kuwabara's depression and disgust.

"Shut up Hiei," Kurama and Yusuke both snapped.

A hand clawed at Kuwabara's face, and as it touched him he heard a woman's voice screaming to be saved. Her touch was like flames. Like hot metal being dragged down his face. Kuwabara smelt blood, but held on tighter. The woman's voice kept begging, and pleading. She was sorry...so sorry. She'd never do it again...couldn't they let her out? She'd never be bad again. Kuwabara felt the heat of his tears mix with his blood. If anyone could see his face it would look like Kuwabara was weeping tears of blood.

"Jesus!" Kuwabara heard Yusuke say.

Kurama shushed Yusuke.

Kuwabara wished he'd let Yusuke speak...because if Yusuke was going to speak to him...maybe he wouldn't be feeling so devoid of a soul right now.

"Almost finished now Kuwabara, it's almost done...there's no going back now. Even if I stop, the hole will close!" Koenma whispered quickly, he sounded so happy and relieved.

And then Kurama said a shattering statement, "With Kazuma's powers it would be easy to sneak up on an unwanted enemy."

Hiei made a sound of agreement.

Yusuke laughed, "Yeah just slash through the coils of the dimension and bam! Hop into a demon's territory and take him out! We'd be able to take anyone out in no time!"

Corruption.

His power was corruption! Greed!! Defilement! His sword was a lie! What honor could he get from this vile weapon? It was not the blade of a samurai that sought justice through a straight line! It was a trap, a curse...a burden! Even his friends were talking about how his sword could be used...didn't they get what they were saying!? This was wrong! Wrong. His friends were laughing!

Laughing!

How can laugh at the aspect of having something that so easily could kill another living being?

There is no honor in sneaking up and killing someone! There was no justice...only blood and villainy! Even his friends were being corrupted by the endless possibilities his sword offered. Kuwabara could not take it. Kuwabara could not carry this burden anymore..nor could he continue to let this power exist. He already had people who wanted to learn how to use their aura in such a way...hell even Kurama had seemed over eager in agreeing to train Kuwabara how to use his powers...how to master this weapon of death.

Perhaps if Kuwabara hadn't been trapped so close to hell, trapped so close to all the negativity in the world he wouldn't have done it. Perhaps if he hadn't already had doubts about his powerful weapon, and if it truly did any good in the world...he wouldn't have done it.

But he did it as soon as Koenma spoke up next.

Koenma grinned, "Okay Kuwabara let go! The dimension will seal shut on it's own."

Kuwabara did let go, and then he opened his eyes looking at the opening. It was a big enough opening...that Kuwabara was sure of. And then he threw himself forward and down into the hands that clawed for him. Down into the depths of hell. He stared up at Koenma whose eyes had snapped open and mouth had dropped. The hole closed before anyone else could pop up into his line of sight, though he did hear his friends screaming before all light was snuffed out and he was in the dark.

With the hands...

Kuwabara closed his eyes and let the hands rip him apart. Slowly. They were slow. Each hand had to tell a story. To tell what they'd done.

His index finger was pulled off...the hand who did that had raped 13 woman before they died.

His ear was taken next...the hand that did that was a black widow, and a child killer. She'd gone through 11 families before she died of old age.

A hand smashed his teeth until they cracked and broke, and choked him as they went down his throat...the hand that did that had brutally murdered his family.

His toes...gone...the hand that did that was a pedophile.

His thumb, and half his palm was torn away...the hand that did that was a demon-capable of having done every wrong thing in the book.

Nails dug into his throat. They were going to rip his throat open.

And as Kuwabara opened his eyes, waiting for his throat to be torn open by these hands he thought on the apocalypse that had just occurred.

Apocalypse...

The real end of the world was hearing your friends betray you in a way that everyone else had.

Apocalypse...ha!

Kuwabara's throat was torn open and his eyes widened as the rest of his body began to get shredded apart.

What Kuwabara was going through right now...the world didn't know a damn thing about the _**Apocalypse. **_If the world had been one man, and he had walked in Kuwabara's shoes...then the world would understand the real meaning of the end of everything. The true, dark, and violent stuff...the stuff of horror stories. The stuff that made the very word apocalypse sound so final, so terrifying. Apocalypse...

No one could say they knew it quite as well as Kuwabara had.

**End**

….jeebus what did I just write...i've always wanted to write a kind of thriller/horror story. Shoot. Um...hope this succeeded.


End file.
